


The Asylum of Fantasy #1

by Claire_Svedik



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Blow Jobs, Bottom John Watson, Dirty Talk, First Time, Horny Sherlock Holmes, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Love, Love Confessions, Love Stories, M/M, POV John Watson, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Top Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Svedik/pseuds/Claire_Svedik
Summary: A book full of stories about characters we all know and love (mostly Sherlock and John). You will find here drama, love, passion, shameless smut, friendship, cruel reality, fairy tale, but also a horror. There will be stories familiar to you, but also unknown. So take a cup of tea, sit down comfortably, forget about the everyday problems and join me on this crazy ride. Enjoy!No profit.Characters don't belong to me.This fanfiction is only for fun.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	The Asylum of Fantasy #1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, reader! 🖖  
Here's my new project and also my new profile. Maybe you read my three stories _Whisper of the Heart, Only Massage_ and _Why?_, that were on my old profile _Big_Claire_. You can find all these stories here, but they will be rewritten. 
> 
> And now a little to this project. It will usually be shorter stories, but sometimes, there will also be longer stories. Also, it will be our common work, so if you have an idea for a story or what characters you want, don't be shy and contact me. Either, here in the comments or on my e-mail, which you can find on my profile.
> 
> I won't bother you for a long with my talking, I just wanted to tell you, that English is not my native language, so I'm sorry for the mistakes. I tried to remove them, but because I don't have Beta reader, there will definitely be some. I again apologize.
> 
> _Claire, shut up already...._
> 
> I'll look forward to your ideas and your feedback! Enjoy!! 
> 
> Thank you for reading these stories! 🖖

Sherlock Holmes/John Watson

Rating: Explicit

Love/First Time/Shameless Smut/Dirty Talk/Porn without Plot 

John's POV

Finally weekend. Two days off. I can't say I don't like my work at the clinic, but be home, with a cup of tea, wrapped in a blanket on a couch with a favorite book, it also has its charm. Even though it was Saturday, I was awake quite early. It was about eight o'clock in the morning, when I came, completely drowsy, downstairs to the kitchen to prepare a cup of tea. I didn't see Sherlock in the living room and the kitchen was silence. So there are only two options. The first is that Sherlock is still asleep. In truth, Sherlock needs in his life only a few hours of sleep, so I can delete the first option. And the second, that he's running through London at this hour already or he's kneeling somewhere in the mud, and with his pocket magnifying glass, looking for clues, which only he can find. I'm a little sad, that he didn't take me with him. I like to watch him so much at work. He moves so elegantly as if he was on the dance floor. His coat waves in the wind like a cloak of superhero. His eyes watching the surroundings, like a hawk lurking on his prey.... _'Fuck....'_ I have to admit, that for the time I'm living with Sherlock, I began to feel something more than friendship. I expected that. He is perfect. His eyes are like an ocean. Those Cupid's bow lips, that are directly created for kissing. Those divine cheekbones. His sharp, magnificent brain. Those long, slim fingers of violinist. _'Oh, how much I want his hands on my body.'_ And that deep baritone, that can make the ovaries explode. God, I'm so in love with him. But I can only dream. Sherlock is married with his work. And I'm not even sure, if he's gay or bisexual. Although, I never saw a woman by his side, he still could be asexual. And even if, he'd never notice me in that way. 

The click of the kettle tugged me out of the thoughts, that flowed through my head. I went to the fridge for milk, but milk, of course, was missing again. I said to myself, that I had to go to the store in the afternoon. I took a cup and went to sit on the couch with my favorite book. I sip delicious tea and I was waiting for Sherlock.

It was after three o'clock in the afternoon and Sherlock wasn't home yet. I slowly started to worry if something had happened to him. If he doesn't need help. If he's lying somewhere injured. Or the worst possibility, if he is.... _'Stop it, you can't think that way. It's Sherlock. That's just his character. Dismiss and then appears from nowhere. He's fine. He is fine.'_ To silence the thought, I went to make another cup of tea. While waiting for Sherlock, I managed to go to the store for milk, so finally I will have the tea as it should be. When I had my tea ready, on the ground floor, the front door slammed. I was alert. I heard Mrs. Hudson greet Sherlock. _'Thank God, he's fine.'_ A stone fell from my heart. 

His confident steps, up the stairs, could be heard. He opened the apartment door and entered. A smile immediately appeared on my face. I went into the living room to greet him. But when I saw him, I knew something was wrong. His expression was full of pain. I haven't seen that in a long time. He didn't even greet me. I don't think he even saw me. He took off his iconic black, long coat and blue scarf and went to the bathroom without a word or glance. _'That's strange.'_ I thought. But again I have to take it with caution. It's Sherlock. That's normal for him. After a while a shower was heard. I shrugged and went to the kitchen for my tea. I thought I could write our new case on my blog. I took my tea and went to the laptop. 

After 40 minutes I was done. This case was not so interesting, so I wrote it quickly. I have read it a couple of times to make sure I have no mistakes there. When I was sure, that there are no mistakes, I stretched and I remembered, that Sherlock was still in the bathroom. There was no longer a sound of a shower, but Sherlock was still in there. _'Well, that's not my business. I just hope nothing happened.'_ I shrugged again. I took a cup already with cold tea and drank. When I had a cup at my mouth, Sherlock came out of the bathroom. God, the sight I got, should be charged. And also, the sight caused, that the little bit of tea went through my nose and I started to cough. 

"Are you all right?" said the deep voice.

"Yeah.... yeah.... I'm.... all right." I said. In front of me stood Sherlock only in a towel, that was tied around his waist. His raven black curls were still wet and the drops of water were dripping to his chest and they kept going down his body. They stopped at the edge of the towel, where they soaked. My eyes couldn't break away from that sight. _'Fuck....'_ Sherlock went to the kitchen. From the kitchen were coming sounds like someone slamming into cabinets. I got up from the table and went to see what was happening.

All the cabinets, we have in the kitchen, were open. Sherlock was still opening them and slamming shut. And he looked very angry.

"Sherlock? Are you looking for something?" I asked.

"Pills." he replied. 

"For what?" 

"For pain, John. Why do you think I would otherwise need them?" he shouted. In that moment, I felt embarrassed. I lowered my eyes and looked at the floor. 

"I'm sorry, John. I just.... I hate to feel pain." he said softly. 

"I'm sorry too. It's obvious. What hurts you?" 

"My back. In one case I dealt with in the morning, I done something with it. The pain is unbearable." said Sherlock, placing his hand at the lower back. 

"Umm.... we don't have pills anymore. And I haven't bought them yet. But, when I studied medicine, I did a masseur course. If you want, I can give you a massage, that will help you a little bit." I said, blushing.

"If you can get rid of this pain, do what you want." Sherlock said and went to his room. _'The sentence has so many meanings.... you don't even know, what I would do with you.'_ I stood still for a moment before I went after him. When I came to his room, Sherlock stood by the wardrobe. He stood with his back to me. I saw his scars, that wrote his sad story. How much I want to kiss every scar and tell him how much I love him. Sherlock turned and smiled. 

"Should I laid on the bed or the floor?" he asked. 

"Umm.... the bed would be fine." Sherlock nodded and laid on the bed on his belly. He supported his head with hands. For a few seconds, that seemed to have been hours, I stood in the doorway and didn't know what to do. Slowly I sat on the edge of the bed. Took a deep breath and put my hands on his back and started to massage slowly. 

"John, this way you'll have bad access and you will not massage me properly. Sit on my butt." said Sherlock with complete peace in his voice. I started to blush. _'What?'_

"Umm... A-are you su-sure? I-I can do..."

"John. Don't be ridiculous. Just sit on my butt." he said again.

_'Okay. This is bad. One of us will be very embarrassed and it won't be Sherlock.' _I slowly moved from the edge of the bed to his perfect butt. _'Oh God.... oh God.... John get it together. It's just a massage.'_

Sherlock was right. From this position, the massage will be more effective. But for me, that would be torture. At the thought, that he's covered only by the towel, my blood began to move to other parts of my body. _'John, don't think about it! Think of something else! John, focus!'_

I started with a lumbar massage. I swung through the lower back area with gentle circular movements. 

"John, that's good." moaned Sherlock as I added a little more pressure.

_'Oh, no.'_ I added another movement. I put my hands on Sherlock's lower back and started making big ellipses along the spine. 

"Ahhh.... Jooohn, that feels amazing." 

_'No.... no.... please, don't! Please!'_ I came back to the lower back. Using my fingertips to add pressure and use the horizontal eight method. 

"Jooohn, riiight theeere!" moaned Sherlock again. This time more intensely. _'Mrs. Hudson is dancing at the pole! Mycroft and Greg are kissing! John, think about something else! FOCUS!'_ It's too late. I can feel my erection. I must do something and fast.

"All right, that should do it." I said, and started climbing from Sherlock. But Sherlock caught my wrist and prevented me from coming down. He turned slowly on his back. Suddenly, I sat on his stomach. And for my surprise, I noticed, that even Sherlock has an erection and not a small one. Sherlock glanced at my bulge in my jeans and grinned. 

"Well, well, I think we both have the same problem. We'll have to do something about it." he said in a deeper voice. Immediately, I was on my back and Sherlock lay on me. 

"Sh-Sherlock?"

"Shh, John. Please, tell me you want this. Please. I was waiting for so long and I can't wait longer. I want you." said Sherlock urgently. _'What? Sherlock wants me? Me? Sherlock Holmes? Me? Sherlock? What?'_ He had to notice my expression. I felt his hand on my cheek. 

"John? Are you all right? If you don't want this, I'll stop immediately."

"NO," I shouted, "Sherlock, please, kiss me!" Sherlock smiled gently, bent down and his lips, finally, after all these years, touched my lips. I've never felt anything nicer. His lips were so soft. Our first kiss was slow, kind, and full of love. It slowly turned to deeper and more passionate kiss. I moaned softly. Sherlock took advantage of the situation and slowly pushed his tongue into my mouth. My temperature raised. 

"Sherl.... I want you!" 

"Oh God, John." He slowly unbuttoned my shirt while we were kissing. His lips ran down my neck to my chest. He licked my nipple and then took it gently into his mouth.

"Sherlock." I moaned and arched my back. _ 'I want him so bad!' _ He continued kissing down. When he was at my jeans, he took them off together with shoes and socks. He smiled devilishly. And through my boxers, he took me into his mouth. 

"Sherl...." I yelped. He continued. My boxers were already wet from his saliva. 

"Sherlock.... Please, please, please, pleeease!" I babbled. From that point, I didn't even know, what was coming from my mouth. I am so fucking horny. 

"Ok John, when you beg so nicely." With a slow movement, he took off my boxers. My cock was so hard, that it literally fired from my boxers. Finally free. Sherlock licked his lips and smiled again. Without a word, he bent down and immediately took me into his mouth.

"Sherlock!" I moaned. I was finally in his mouth. In that lovely, wet, perfect mouth. And it felt fucking amazing. I arched my back again. My knuckles were white from how I twisted the bed sheet. I put my hand into his luxurious curls. I ran my hand through his hair and pulled a little bit. He moaned. _'What a lovely sound!'_ So I pulled again, because the sound was heavenly. I look down and I could cum from that view. Sherlock's head moved up and down. His Cupid's bow lips were around my cock. His mouth was full of me. And I noticed, that his towel was long gone and he stroked himself with his right hand. Fuck, I started shaking.

"Sherl.... I'm so cl-close!" With a loud, wet, shameless pop, he took me from his mouth. He licked his lips and climbed up. I whimpered a little, that he stopped. 

"You taste so good." his voice hoarse. We kissed again, this time deep. I could taste myself. Our erections touched. We both moaned and separated from the kiss. Sherlock straightened our cocks and began to rub. It was a blessing. I wrapped my hands around his back and kissed, sucked and bite his neck. 

"I love the way your cock tastes in my mouth." Sherlock whispered in my ear.

"Sherlock...." I moaned. I love the dirty talk. 

"I love the sounds you make." 

"Oh, fuck. Your cock.... It feels amazing."

"I want to make you come so hard." 

"Sherl.... don't stop, don't stop, I'm so close. Fuck."

"Me too, baby. Come for me, baby. Come for me, my lovely John."

"Sherlock, I'm-I'm coming.... SHERLOCK!" 

"JOOOOHN!" 

We both ejaculated at the same time with our names on the lips. I never thought I'd see Sherlock like this. With my cum on his chest. And his cum on my chest. He collapsed on me. His eyes were half-open. We smiled at each other and kissed gently. He was lying on my chest. His weight was little crushing me, but I don't mind. Sherlock Holmes was in my arms. That beautiful, magnificent creature was in my arms. I stroked his curls. 

"John?" 

"Yes?" I asked. Sherlock looked into my eyes. 

"John, there's something I should say, I've meant to say always and I never have. I've never been so scared of losing something in my entire life, then again nothing in my life has ever meant as much to me as you do. John, I love you."

If someone told me a few hours ago, that Sherlock would tell me this, I'd laugh into their faces. This can't happen to me. I don't have that kind of luck. I always thought, that Sherlock would never love me. And now. Sherlock lies in my arms and tells me these words. 

"Sherlock, I love you too. So so much. I loved you from the first moment I saw you and I never stopped." We kissed so slowly and lovely. He laid his head back on my chest. But then I thought. 

"Sherlock? Nothing was wrong with your back. And you certainly didn't need a massage. Did you?" He chuckles. 

"Obviously, John." 

"But then, why were you so long in the bathroom?"

"Because I deduced different possibilities. And I also gathered courage." 

"Oh you cock. Utter, utter cock." I chuckled. 

"Heard you the first time. Ready for round two?" 

"Oh God, yes."

THE END


End file.
